grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanni Buru
Appearance Giovanni is a giant of a man standing proudly at 8 feet. He has a bald head and deep grey smokey eyes. He is 20 years old but looks closer to 40 because of smoking. He often sports a long white buttoned shirt and casual pants. He has a short spikey beard and wears glasses frequently. He rarely smiles due his crooked teeth, and he fears people will judge him for it. His scar down is right eye reminds him of what he needs to overcome to reach his goals. Personality Anyone daring enough to get in his way will be striked down by Giovanni. A clever yet ignorant man, Giovanni'a only goal is to become a yonkou and rule over the seas. Giovanni is often painted as a villain due to his temper and reckless behavior. Giovanni will accept anyone with open arms if they contribute to his goal. Giovanni gets bored easily and is eager to train and fight. Wether it's a physical or mental challenge Giovanni is always ready. Giovanni values living a grand life and being free to do whatever he desires. Even though he wants a grand life he doesn't seek to be the pirate king. He deems being king of the pirates as unachievable. Biography Giovanni never met his parents, but was raised by his grandfather on a tiny island on the north blue. His grandfather began teaching him martial arts when he was 5. His grandfather taught him to never give up on his dreams, and that he should enjoy the small things in life . After 13 years of training with his grandfather his grandfather died of a heart attack. When he dies Giovanni becomes depressed but continued his grandfather's carpentry business. After two years passed a pirate ship arrived on the island. A man who Giovanni could tell was very strong came on land. The man told him the man raising him was really a weak good for nothing pirate who retired because of Giovanni. This shocked Giovanni but he didn't believe him. Giovanni challenged him to a fight and lost immediately. In utter disbelief that he lost so easily he froze and the man cut a line down his right eye. The man told him that if he wanted to know more about his grandfather he would have to become stronger. Giovanni accepted his challenge, and was determined to become stronger as he felt the red gash down his eye. He thought about it for a moment, and decided that the only way to show he was stronger was to become a yonkou. When the pirate ship left Giovanni set out on his adventure. Professions Primary Profession: Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body.This character has honed their body and trained extensively in {Boxing} and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Secondary Profession: Carpenter: A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. As they have the knowledge and skill to create whatever they want, only Carpenters can create non-standard ships, and special vehicles that may not even be boats. Traits Professional Traits Hardened Fighter('1 trait): Excessively training by breaking planks, punching rocks, and other durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to {blunt} damage. 'General Traits Giant Strength (1 Trait): This character's strength is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Bear stamina (1 Trait): This character's strength is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Zealous Agility (1 Trait): This character's strength is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Sentinel ('''1trait): This character's strength is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Combat Style Giovanni's combat style mimics a bull. He uses boxing techniques to defeat his enemies. He tries to be observant but his attacks are often influenced on his mood and can be very clumsy. His speed, his impressive stamina, and strength alows him to send his enemies flying. Giovanni doesn't use traditional boxing techniques, as most of his moves are punches that hurl towards his enemies at full power. Despite his bull like moves Giovanni tries to be very agile but often fails. Giovanni considers his size to be his biggest strength but in combat it often becomes a clutch. Character Stats Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. '''Small Den Den Mushi(50): Similar to cellphones, these snails are fairly small, able to fit in one’s pocket or the palm of their hand. Their signals are only strong enough to be used on inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers to project whomever is talking from the other side. They also make a ring-ring-ring sound when someone is calling. *Black Notebook*: It has some words etched into the cover, but it's hard to tell what they say. But once thing that is for certain, is that this book is full of names, dates, and times. What the hell is this thing? 500 Beli *Uncle Kite's Old Style Hard Candy*: It's the kind of candy your grand parents usually seem to have. Delicious, but almost impossible to find anywhere. It says on the wrapper to save it for a special occasion. *Ferry Pass*: Use this the next time you're taking the ferry and the ride will be completely free of charge. Only good for one ride. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Melee Techniques Category:NPC Category:Pirate